Law of Opposites
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: This is a marriage Law fic. I saw them done like a hundred times and I wanted to try my hand it. So I hope you like. Please read and review. I like feedback also. It helps me become a better writer and is greatly appreicated. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Census

The Minstry of Magic had been very busy lately. They had a lot of things they had to do. The first of which was to see how many citizens they had lost during Voldemort's war. So they sent out a cenus.

At the Burrow Harry, Hermione, and the Weasley family sat making arrangements for Fred's funeral and the Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny's return to Hogwarts. The new Headmistress Professor McGonagall had decided that everyone could retake the last year. So there would be a big first year class this year.

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione. "It's going to be strange going back isn't it?" he asked. "With everything that happened there last year."

"It'll be ok mate," said Ron. "At least your no longer hunted."

"I wouldn't say that Ronald," said Hermione. "If you remember correctly the Ministry still hasn't caught all the known Death Eaters."

"No one in their right mind would say they were a death eater now," said George. "Everyone who has so far has been sent to Azkaban. It would be utter stupidity to admit your a Death Eater now."

"Oh my god," shouted Ginny, "George was actually listening to what Hermione was saying last night. It's the end of the world."

"It is not," said Hermione. "So George how is shop?"

"The shops doing fine," said George. "I'm looking to take on some help running the store though. It's far easier with two people."

Just then an owl flew through the open window. It flew over to Mr. Weasley and delivered three envelopes.

"It would seem the Ministry is sending out a Census form to find out how where lost during the war with lord Voldemort," said Mr. Weasley. "Heres one for you too, Harry, Hermione." He handed them their forms.

They all filled out the Census forms which was easy for Harry and Hermione seeing as they were the only wizards in their family. It was much harder for the Weasley who had lost a son during the war.

When they were finished filling out the forms they sent them back with the owl that had delivered them.

At the Ministry Kinsley Shacklebolt the newly elected Minister of Magic waited patiently for the last owl to arrive. It just so happened to be the owl sent to the Weasley/Potter/Granger address. Seeing as the Weasley had taken Harry and Hermione in until after their last year at Hogwarts. Unpon recieving the last Census form Kingsley and his staff went through the form to find out how many people the wizarding world had lost.

In the end the population of the wizarding world was far to low for anyones liking. So the Wizengamot made a very unpopular decision. They reinstated the old marriage law.

The law said that all people seventeen to thrity would be subject to a pairing. This pair had a years time to get married and have children. The couples once decided were final no one was allowed to change who they got paired with.

Kingsley knew this was not going to be taken lightly. That a lot of the wizarding world would most likely rebel but it was the only option left to them at this time.

So yeah that's the Prologue. Sorry if it seems a little short. But this is my first one of these stories. I hope you liked it. And please review and rate. Like I said before reviews are like gold writers love to get them. Thanks for reading. Until next time. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter TwoA Feast and A Pairing Oh My The Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione heard from the Ministry only one more time. That time was tell the family about the marriage law and to tell that during the beginning of year feast at Hogwarts they would coupled up. The whole summer was ruined from that moment on. No was very happy about the marriage law. No one was happy about being paired with someone they didn't know. Not even Quidditch could take their minds off things. "I wonder how their planning on telling the people who aren't in Hogwarts who their paired with," said Hermione. "Their going to owl them personally," said George. "I just got mine a few minutes ago. I'm paired with Angelina Johnson. Fred's old girlfriend." "Oh," said the other as one. It had been at least a month since Fred's funeral and that had been the first time that George had said his twins name since after the war. They had to bury many friends it just didn't seem fair. They gone to Fred's funeral. Harry had helped put one together for Remus and Nymphadora Lupin. He was after all their sons godfather. They had gone to Colin Creevey's funeral which was hard pill for Harry to swallow. The younger students weren't supposed to get hurt. They were supposed to leave. All this death was surrounding them. Maybe just maybe this law was the sort of thing that everyone needed to get over. Harry had planned to make the most of it no matter who he was paired with. The summer seemed to pass in a blur. What with all the funeral and the up coming pairing. The marriage law was taking it's toll on everyone but Harry who was making the most out of life. So on September the first everyone got read to go to Hogwarts and the year that would change their lives forever. After they arrived and sorting and ensuing feast was over Professor McGonagall asked all students who were seventeen and older to stay in the room. "As most of you may know," McGonagall began, "the Ministry has instated the marriage law. We have been given your pairing. And as the letter you recieved has told you there will be no changing them. When I call your names go find your partner." There was a collective groan from the left over students. "Our first pairing will be Miss Hermione Granger," said McGonagall, "and Mister Draco Malfoy." "What?" both of them yelled at the same time. "The Ministry is going to hear about this," said Draco to his best friend Blaise before he joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. "Our next pairing will be Mister Harry Potter and Miss Pansy Parkinson." Harry got up and walked over to Pansy. This wasn't going to be easy after all. Pansy was the one who wanted to hand him over to Voldemort after all. But he was going to be a gentleman. After all it was just the way she was brought up. "Our next pairing will be Miss Hannah Abbott and Mister Neville Longbottom." Hannah joined Neville at the Gryffindor table. They seemed happy. Everyone had known that Hannah and Neville were thing. Even before Hannah and Neville knew it. They just seemed to mesh so well together. "The next pairing will be Miss Ginny Weasley and Mister Blaise Zabini." Ginny groaned as Blaise walked over and sat down next to her. Although he didn't seem that bad. Ginny decide she was going to take Harry's attitude towards this and make the most out of things. "The next paring will be Mister Ron Weasley and Miss Luna Lovegood." Ron joined Luna at the Ravenclaw table. The pairing went on for a while as everyone else was sorted into pairs. When the pairings were over McGonagall got back. "Tomorrow you will be getting your schedules," she began, "they will contain your new common room, and your classes. You will notice there is a new class on your schedule. Family Life. This class will be explained to you on your first day. It will be one of the only classes you will have with your partern. It is manditory. And it will be half of your grade. That will be all. You may go to your common rooms for the last night. Good evening."Ok. That is the end of that chapter. I will be doing a chapter in each pairings point of view. The first pairing I will be doing is Hermione/Draco. After that I was wondering which pairing you the viewer would like to read about. Ron/Luna? Ginny/Blaise? Hannah/Neville Harry/Pansy? George/Angelina or any other coupling you can think of that doesn't include the people already mentioned. I will write them. Thanks. Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione's POV:

I couldn't believe that I had gotten paried with Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy of alll people. We didn't get along. We weren't even friends. I sat there in shock for a while. Then Draco shocked me out of my revive.

"Shouldn't we be getting to the common room, dear," sneered Draco. It looked like he didn't like the idea of us being a couple any more than I did.

"I guess," I said. I stood up and walked out of the great hall toward my new room with Draco.

Draco's POV:

"Shouldn't we be getting to the common room, dear," I sneered at Hermione's back as she still sat there. I didn't like this idea any better than she did. At least I wasn't sitting here all shocked face.

"I guess," she said. She stood up and walked out of the great hall. I followed at a distance.

Hermione's POV:

I reached the common room first. When I entered the common room I saw a not addressed to Draco and I. I guess I can wait to find out what was inside.

Draco entered the common room after about twenty more minutes. I opened the letter and read it. Here is what it said:

Mr. Draco Malfy and Miss Hermione Granger,

This letter is to tell you that instead of having different rooms you and your husband/wife to be are going to be sharing a room. This is to get you acquainted with the idea of sharing a room before you are married. The idea is also to gain sense of fellowship for all people of all blood type and or house type.

Sincerely your,

Professor Minevera McGonagall

This was not happening. Could this year get any more worse than it already was.

Draco's POV:

I read the note over Hermione's shoulder. I couldn't believe what it said. Well it looked like we were stuck together. We might as well make the best of it. I turned to Hermione, "The way I see it," I began, "we can either fight this thing or we can except it. And looks like we aren't going to be able to fight this thing."

"What's your point, Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "What are you talking about?"

"My point is, Hermione, that weather we like it or not we're going to be married. We might as start to begin being friends. Don't you think so?"

She took a seat in one of the chairs. She looked up at me. "I guess your right."

"Let's start and at least try and be friends. Is that all right with you?"

"Yes."

Hermione's POV:

As I crawled into my bed in the room I now shared with Draco Malfoy I thought, _Maybe. Just maybe. This could work out._


	4. Chapter 4

Luna's POV:

This was turning out to be quite the year back at Hogwarts. Not only was I retaking my sixth year of Hogwarts but now I was going to be Mrs. Ron Weasley. Don't tell anyone this but from the first moment I met him I had a crush on him.

As Ron and I walked to our common room I couldn't help but be happy that I had ended up with one of my friends. You see everything always ended up good if you were with your friends. And plus Ron and the others are the only ones I can talk about Nargles and other stuff to. I was hoping that for our honeymoon Ron and I could go hunting rare creatures. It would be fun.

I was pulled out of my thought process as Ron stopped in front of me to open the portrait hole to our new home. It looked nice enough. I walked into the living room area. It was just how I thought a living room should look like.

"They must have took a few lessons from your father in decorating Luna," said Ron.

Ron was right. It did look a little like my house with a little of his put together for good measure.

"I think it's cute," I said as I looked dreamily around the place. "I think that all this place needs is a few homey touches."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a painting or two. You know like the mural I have on my roof at home."

Ron's POV:

She was crazy. There was no way in the name of Merlin's saggy left buttock that I was going to have a painting of my best friends on my roof. No way. If that's what she wants she'll have to find a different place to paint it.

"How about no Luna," I said.

"But Ron," Luna began, "it will be fun to be able to see our friends whenever we want to. Won't it?"

"Not over the bed it won't."

"I'm not saying to have the painting over the bed like I have it. We could have it in the kitchen. Or the dinning room."

"Ok. That I could live with."

"Oh and by the way Ron. For our honeymoon you and I are going to be searching for Nargles in Indoneasia. What do you think?"

I sighed. It was going to be long year.

"Let's get to bed," I said. "Remember we have classes tomorrow."

"Yes," said Luna.

Luna's POV:

Ron sighed when I suggested my idea for a honeymoon. It didn't sound like he liked the idea. But I could try to talk him into it.

"Let's get to bed," said Ron. "Remember we have classes tomorrow."

"Yes," I said. I skipped off to the master bedroom and got changed for bed. Ron had grabbed his clothes and gone into the bathroom to change. The next thing I know I'm in a deep sleep.

Sorry this chapter was so short. But anyway like I said before. Rate and review. And please tell me who you guys want to hear from next. Harry/Pansy, Ginny/Blaise, or George/Angelina. Or some other coupling that doesn't include any of the people above or Draco and Hermione. I'll write whatever you guys ask for. So get your requests in now. Thanks for reading.


End file.
